


Incorrect Stranger Things Quotes

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 9 out of 10 of these are probably stole off of tumblr, Bisexual Barbara "Barb" Holland, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Lesbian Heather Holloway, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Multi, Nancy and Jonathan and Heather are like the aunts and uncle who just watch what happens, Other, Pansexual Dustin Henderson, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Queer Jonathan Byers, Robin Buckley and Billy Hargrove share the role of the reluctant dad, Steve Harrington is a mom, The Party are 15-16, The Teens are 17-19, The actual adults make sure the fake adults don't hurt themselves or others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Yeah, can you guess what this is?
Relationships: Alexei/Murray Bauman, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Suzie, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, The Party & The Party, The Teens & The Party, The Teens & The Teens, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

_Max:_ Can I go ride my skateboard outside?

_Robin:_ Whatever, I don't care

_Max: *Runs off*_

_Robin:_ NOT IN THE STREET!


	2. Chapter 2

_Nancy:_ ...And that's the bisexual agenda

 _Steve, who just entered the room:_ What's the bisexual agenda?

 _Barb:_ We were just joking around

 _Steve:_ No, I'm bisexual, I wanna know what the agenda is


	3. Chapter 3

_Jane: *Sneaking through her window*_

_Hopper, turning around in his chair and turning a light on:_ You want to tell me where you've been all night?

 _Jane:_ I... was with Steve?

 _Steve, turning around in his own chair:_ Wanna try again?


	4. Chapter 4

_Billy:_ You need a hobby

 _Jonathan:_ I have a hobby

 _Billy:_ Being sad isn't a hobby


	5. Chapter 5

_Nancy, drunk at a party:_ I lost my girlfriend, Robin, have you seen her?

 _Someone:_ What does she look like?

 _Nancy, crying:_ Beautiful!


	6. Chapter 6

_Max, to Jane:_ You deserve an award for putting up with me

 _Jane:_ You are my reward

 _Mike, to Will:_ You deserve an award for putting up with me

 _Will:_ Yeah, you can be a real bitch sometimes


	7. Chapter 7

_Billy:_ Why is rage the only emotion that I'm good at feeling?


	8. Chapter 8

_Billy, throughout season 3:_ What the fuck is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

_Billy:_ What exactly is it that you do?

 _Jane:_ Kick names. Take ass

 _Hopper: *Intense_ _sighing*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Joyce:_ I am at a loss of words!

 _Steve, later:_ Despite being at a loss of words, Mrs Byers yelled at Robin, Dustin, Erica and I for the next fifteen minutes


	11. Chapter 11

_In the Russian elevator_

_Dustin:_ Steve, are you drugged?

 _Steve:_ If I was on drugs, could I do this?

 _Dustin:_ What are you doing?

 _Steve:_ Cartwheels... am I not doing them?


	12. Chapter 12

_Mike: *Loses Max in a crowd*_

_Mike:_

_Mike:_ Thank god


	13. Chapter 13

_Russians:_ What are your names?

 _Steve:_ Don't tell them, Robin!

 _Russians, writing:_ Robin-

 _Robin:_ You're such a dumbass, Steve!

 _Russians, writing again:_ -and Steve


	14. Chapter 14

_In the Russian elevator_

_Erica:_ They seem drunk

 _Dustin:_ Why would they be drunk?

 _Steve:_ Your stomach thinks all potatoes are mashed!

 _Robin:_ HOLY SHIT!


	15. Chapter 15

_Hopper, bursting through the door:_ You two are making out!

 _Max:_ Really? Jane, why didn't you tell me? I would've put my book down


	16. Chapter 16

_Steve, after puking the drugs out of his system:_ Jeez, Rob, how high are you?

 _Robin, very much still high:_ No, dingus, it's 'Hi, how are you?'


	17. Chapter 17

_Steve:_ Hacker voice. I'm in

 _Robin:_ I don't think you're supposed to say 'hacker voice' out loud...

_Steve:_

_Robin:_

_Robin:_ Also, all you did was open google


	18. Chapter 18

_Heather:_ Calm yourself. Clear your mind. Look into yourself and find forgiveness

 _Billy:_ How would I do that? I am unworthy. My redemption hasn't been fulfilled. You saw what I did and you expect me to forgive myself?

 _Max:_ I mean, you can go home if you're not having fun


	19. Chapter 19

_Will:_ How can the earth be flat if my life is constantly going downhill?


	20. Chapter 20

_Scoops Ahoy Boss:_ We need to have a talk about your professionalism

 _Steve, standing on top of the counter with Robin, Dustin and Erica:_ Those are some mighty brave words coming from a guy standing in lava


	21. Chapter 21

_Robin, after the events at Starcourt:_ So... what do we do from here?

 _Hopper, looking at her uniform:_ Well, the first thing we're gonna do is find you some proper fucking clothes


	22. Chapter 22

_Joyce:_ Listen up kids, there's nothing 'meme' about smoking cigarettes. It's not 'Netflix and chill' to take drugs. 'Fidget spin' yourself into church


	23. Chapter 23

_Steve, while drugged:_ You know lawn mowers? Vegetarian roombas

 _Dustin:_ My god, please shut up


	24. Chapter 24

_Robin:_ Do you have any experience with monsters and life-threatening adventures?

 _Dustin:_ Actually, yeah

 _Steve:_ With alarming regularity


	25. Chapter 25

_Jane:_ I've never been in a snowball fight before, I don't know the rules

 _Max:_ What?

 _Jane:_ Is there a point system or is it to the death?


	26. Chapter 26

_Steve:_ Are we fighting or flirting, because I'm getting mixed signals...

 _Billy:_ You're mine, Harrington

 _Steve:_ That doesn't answer my question!


	27. Chapter 27

_Max:_ Hey everyone, what color is this?

 _Will:_ Grey

 _Lucas:_ Grey

 _Dustin:_ Grey

 _Jane:_ Grey

 _Max:_ Now, what color did you think it was?

_Mike:_

_Mike:_ Dark white...


	28. Chapter 28

_Billy:_ What'cha looking at?

 _Max, glaring at Billy:_ An annoyance 


	29. Chapter 29

_Will:_ Are you a morning person or a night person?

 _Jonathan:_ I'm barely even a person


	30. Chapter 30

_Nancy:_ All of my shirts keep disappearing

 _Robin, wearing one of Nancy's shirts:_ Spooky


End file.
